IaLR: Adventures/All That Glitters P2
Hey, guys! I finally published P2 of All That Glitters. It's still under construction though, so it'll take a while until the story is finished. Also, this story is very long with 6 planned chapters, so I split it into 2 parts. Go visit Part 1 here. Plot All That Glitters: a superlate New Year's Day special written by JeloElducal, Redfork2000 and ''PeaVZ108 Spark C. Applecider a.k.a. Sparkling Cookie, the most fanciest cookie around, has thrown the most famous annual holiday event in all of Baker Street, Hallsworthy, the Sparkling Party! This time, members of the Gang are invited to Spark's massive extravaganza, along with the wealthiest people (and of course, all the Cookies) in Baker Street. But Doughleficent is up to her tricks once again, and decides to crash the party in search of the Baker's Crystal, which happens to be hid somewhere else by none other than Spark himself! Upon finding this out, Doughleficent then kidnaps Spark and orders her minions to bash up the whole party! Now the Gang, the chefs, and the Cookies must band together and stop Doughleficent from making Baker Street's New Year worse. Cast Story C4: A Fight Heating Up *'Rosie:' Oh no. *'Janna:' Doughleficent spotted us! *'Red Fork:' OH NO. *'Blue Ocean:' Red Fork, that’s getting old. *'Blast:' What do we do? *'Spark:' Let's move! *'Assorted Cookie:' Shouldn’t we take down Doughleficent? *'Spark:' No time! *'Assorted Cookie:' But she’s right there! *'Doughleficent:' So you think you can stop me from seizing the Baker’s Crystal? Fat chance! *'Red Fork:' Hey! I’m not fat, I’m only a bit chubby, that’s all. *'Alice:' facepalms Seriously? *'Assorted Cookie:' Do your worst! I’m not letting you have it! *'Doughleficent:' Then I guess I'll take it away from all of you. After all, you are nothing but a traitorous cookie. *'Assorted Cookie:' Yes, I am. And I am proud of it. So do your worst! Doughleficent casts a spell at Assorted Cookie, turning him into a terrifying tart-gumdrop-zombie hybrid! *'Assorted Cookie:' himself Come on, fight it, fight it, fight it...transformed Someone change me back! *'Doughleficent:' Now, my monster minion, attack the gang! *'Assorted Cookie:' Never! And don’t call me that! *'Red Ruby:' Amelia, do something! *'Amelia Amethyst:' I can’t, transformation is an advanced spell. I haven’t learnt that yet! *'Doughleficent:' Grrr! Assorted Cookie's body moves against his own will! *'Assorted Cookie:' Gah, what’s happening to me? towards the gang against his own will *'Amelia Amethyst:' Maybe I can check my spell book to see what I can do. Cast a counter spell or find an antidote, I’ll see. through her spell book panickedly Applecider Mansion. What a wreck! Zombies everywhere! *'Star:' This is not looking good! *'Marco:' Ya think? A zombified Stampy and Lizzie walk at Star, Marco, and the others! *'Star:' They look freaky! *'Marco:' I agree totally. *'DanTDM:' Stampy! Lizzie! Oh no, they’ve become zombies! *'McCartney:' What are we going to do? *'Marco:' What we do know, is that we can’t make direct contact to those gingerbread zombies! *'Star:' How do you know? *'Marco:' Assorted Cookie told me before he left for the castle. *'Zombie Stampy:' Uuuarrrgghhhh.... *'DanTDM:' Stampy! Don’t do this, buddy! Zombie Stampy ignores DanTDM and infects Stacy Plays. *'Stacy Plays:' Nononononono… zombified Eerraaghhh…. *'DanTDM:' No! Not Stacy too! Back to Castle Doughleficent, Assorted Cookie’s body is attacking the gang, despite Assorted Cookie himself not wanting to. *'Kyoji:' Assorted Cookie! Fight it! *'Assorted Cookie:' I can’t, Doughleficent has control over my body! *'Luan:' Doughleficent, you're one unsweet Cookie. *'Doughleficent:' Of course. And also, your jokes are terrible. *'Luan:' Oh really? Can you tell a batter joke then? *'Doughleficent:' Enough with your games, Locked Room Bugs and Baker Street Morons! *'Gerald and Rosie:' annoyed Hey! *'Blue Ocean:' Games? I haven’t played a single videogame since this afternoon! *'Red Fork:' The point is, we’re gonna stop you, Doughleficent. Nothing personal, it’s just our job. *'Doughleficent:' Oh please. My minions outnumber you all. *'Blast:' That may be true, and yes, maybe your minions also have all kinds of cool bakery weapons, and you may be a powerful enemy, but… wait, what was the point I wanted to get to? *'Alice:' That we’ll still beat her. *'Blast:' Yeah, that! *'Red Fork:' It’s not the first time we’re outnumbered and still overcome every obstacle. We’ve made it this far, right? *'CypherDen:' Yeah! *'Doughleficent:' Well, we’ll just see how long you can last against my minions. Minions, attack! Doughleficent’s minions attack the gang. Meanwhile, back at Applecider Mansion. *'Rebecca Parham:' the zombies with a paint bomb This will hold them for longer. *'Marco:' Great, Stampy, Lizzie and Stacy are zombified! How are we going to get enough icing to heal all of them? *'Rebecca Parham:' Hey Tommy! She turns around, and notices Tommy is zombified as well. *'Tommy:' Grrraaah! Let’s dance! Tommy starts dancing like Michael Jackson, and other zombies behind him join the dance as well. *'Rebecca Parham:' We're losing allies like a wound that doesn't even clot! Pearl (from Steven Universe) arrives. *'Lapis:' Pearl? *'Pearl:' Oh, hello! *'Peridot:' Pearl! Oh, thank goodness you're here! *'Star:' We need your help in restoring the zombies back to normal! *'DanTDM:' There is a problem. There's zombies everywhere! *'Marco:' We wouldn't really make it! Pearl attacks the gingerbread zombies, but they regenerate. *'Pearl:' This is going to be a tough one. *'Marco:' With icing! We need icing to turn them back to normal cookies! *'Pearl:' Icing, huh? *'Marco:' Yeah. *'Peridot:' What are we going to do? *'Lapis:' Wait. I think I have an idea. Grab on! *'DanTDM:' All our combined weight might slow you down! *'Lapis:' Well, what else can we do? *'Marco:' You’re getting us out of here? *'Lapis:' Of course! As the zombies approach the remaining survivors, someone breaks into the mansion from a window. He takes out a sword to defend himself, and quickly joins the others. *'Captain Red Shell:' It seems I have come a bit late. *'Peridot:' Yeah, I guess you could say so. *'Captain Red Shell:' Well, in that case, you may need some of these. The crab warrior gives the others some bags of icing. *'Captain Red Shell:' This might help you. Where are the others? *'Sarah:' They left for Castle Doughleficent. *'Marco:' Quick! Let's ice these zombies! *'Peridot:' Yeah, let’s show these clods! *'Captain Red Shell:' I’ll stay to help you guys stop the zombies and free our friends. Tommy is still dancing with some other zombies. *'Captain Red Shell:' Ok, that must be the strangest thing I’ve seen today. *'Marco:' Agreed. Marco throws some icing at Tommy, turning him back to normal. *'Tommy:' Wow, what happened? *'Captain Red Shell:' You were zombified, but you’re back to normal now. *'Tommy:' Oh, ok. I didn’t eat anyone’s brain, did I? *'Marco:' Nah, you didn’t. *'Tommy:' That’s a relief. Wait… where’s Blast? *'Captain Red Shell:' He’s with the others at Doughleficent’s castle. For now, we must fight these zombies with icing. *'Tommy:' Ok. *'DanTDM:' Incoming! More gingerbread zombies appear, as the gang throw their icing ammunition at the zombies. Back to Doughleficent’s castle! *'Doughleficent:' Now tell me, where is the Baker’s Crystal? *'Spark:' I'm not telling you, Doughdork! *'Doughleficent:' Hmm, very well. Is that so? *'Assorted Cookie:' You may have my body, but not my soul! Give it up, the crystal will never be yours! *'Doughleficent:' Too late! a spell on Spark *'Spark:' the spell The Crystal is hidden under a tree that vaguely looks like Luna Loud. *'Assorted Cookie:' Spark, NO! *'Doughleficent:' HAHAHAHA!!! Thank you, dear sweet Spark! I shall find it there! Tart Soldiers! Gumdrop Henchmen! Take care of these buffoons. The dungeon. The gang are trapped in a huge cell, unarmed with no weapons whatsoever. *'Diana Diamond:' At least I’m glad we didn’t bring the rainbow orb with us, else it’ll be destroyed. *'Jelo:' sigh Guess we'll never see the light. *'Blue Ocean:' I guess I’ll never play another videogame again. *'Jaiden:' I guess I won't be making any videos on YouTube again. *'CypherDen:' What are we going to do?! *'Diana Diamond:' Well, we still have our superpowers, but we don’t know if they’ll help us out of this cell. *'Jaiden:' I'll try! an ice beam at the cell bars, but it bounces back and hits the wall Huh. *'CypherDen:' Let me do it, Jaiden. the cell bars but the electricity bounces back and zaps her instead Nah, we're hopeless. *'Red Fork:' Really? Let me give it a shot. a magic beam at the cell bars, bit it bounces back and hits Blue Ocean Oops... *'Blue Ocean:' face is black from the explosion, he talks sarcastically at Red Fork. Nice job there, nice job. *'Tart Guard:' That cell is power-proof! *'Gumdrop Guard:' Heh, yeah! *'Rosie:' Gee, it would've been nice if this room was air-conditioned. *'Gumdrop Guard:' Nah, we like seeing our enemies suffer. *'Blue Ocean:' Really? You guys are worse than that red dragon back in Equestria that caused the toilet incident in Twilight’s castle! *'Blast:' The what? *'Blue Ocean:' You won’t get it, you don’t have the context, and I’m not planning to tell that story. *'Tart Guard:' We can't help it, we're proud sadists! *'Gary Garnet:' Yeah, we “love” what you did with the cell. *'Emma Emerald:' Gary, what are you doing? *'Gary Garnet:' whispering Reverse psychology. *'Tart Guard:' Wait, you like being here? *'Gumdrop Guard:' I don't hear any sarcasm or whatever. *'Gary Garnet:' Yes, we do. It’s amazing, the interiors, the decorations...and it’s safe and cozy here. *'Toby Topaz:' We just don’t wanna go out! We’ll be killed! *'Gumdrop Guard:' Is that so? *'Tart Guard:' Oh well. Good luck rotting here, pests! *'Gumdrop Guard:' If you like the cell, we're letting you stay here. Forever. Or at least until the boss rules over the world, then you'll have nothin' to do about it! *'Gary Garnet:' Wait, I thought you wanted us to suffer! But it’s really comfy here. *'Gumdrop Guard:' Hey, you like staying here! *'Tart Guard:' I didn't know you guys liked suffering! *'Gary Garnet:' We’re not suffering, we’re enjoying the life! Thank goodness you kept us safe, if we were still in that castle, we’d be suffering! *'Rookie:' I can't take it anymore. two rocks and throws them at the guards while they are distracted, killing them *'Luigi:' Wow. *'Blast:' Cool! *'Jaiden:' Ew, the tart's scattered everywhere! *'Red Ruby and Sean Sapphire:' NICE. *'CypherDen:' Why didn't we do that in the first place? *'Rosie:' They were armed. I think Gary Garnet did a great job distracting the guards! *'Mario:' Now we-a gotta find a way out! *'Jaiden:' Can't If I try and freeze the cell bars, it'll just bounce back. *'CypherDen:' No matter how hard I zap them, I get zapped back! *'Red Fork:' Not even my magic beams do any good. *'Red Ruby:' Or, we can do this. Red Ruby places a pile of TNT (because of his superpower, he can create infinite TNT sticks) right in front of the cell bars. The TNT explodes, but the cell bars stay intact. *'Blue Ocean:' What are these bars made of!? *'Luigi:' Hey! I-a found a spoon! *'Rosie:' A spoon? How will that be helpful? *'Luigi:' Easy! to dig through the walls *'Janna:' The world will be taken over by Doughleficent before we could even escape. *'Toby Topaz:' I agree, we’d never make it to Doughleficent at this rate! *'Red Ruby:' We can just blow up those walls, right? I mean, even if it activates alarms, we’ll be ready for it. Red Ruby places sticks of TNT next to the walls this time. The TNT explodes the walls! *'Leni: WE'RE FREE!' *'Luigi:' digging Hey, I think I see a way out! mouse comes out of the hole and bites Luigi's nose YeeooooOOOOOWWW!!!! *'Red Ruby:' Let’s get out of here then! *'Luigi:' to pull away the mouse Get it off me, get it off me! *'Red Ruby:' I got it! Before Red Ruby can blow up the mouse, Emma Emerald rushes in and frees Luigi from the mouse, setting it free afterwards. *'Emma Emerald:' You nearly killed the mouse! How could you? *'Red Ruby:' But it was… *'Emma Emerald:' Doesn’t matter, it’s still a living being, being itself. I don’t approve of it, so never get your dynamite near them. Ever. Again. *'Red Ruby:' Ugh, whatever. *'Luigi:' Finally. Okay, let's go! The gang run out of the cell. *'Diana Diamond:' Wait, some of us are unarmed. *'Amelia Amethyst:' Yeah, like me. Without my wand, I can’t use my superpower. *'Toby Topaz:' Nice, they actually kept the weapons in this compartment right in front of those walls! After re-arming themselves, the gang proceed to look for Doughleficent. Meanwhile, back at Applecider Mansion… *'Pearl: '''We're cornered! *'Rebecca Parham:' I didn't know it would end with this. *'Jackie:' What are we going to do? *'Zesty:' I'd say we panic. *'Tommy:' I second that. *'Captain Red Shell:' Panicking is not the answer. We must stay calm if we want to have a chance of survival. *'Marco:' Star, no matter what, I won’t let you get a taste of zombie bites. Star? Marco turns around to find a zombified Star Butterfly walking towards him. *'Marco:' No, not Star too! *'Mintchoco:' AH! ''[grabs an icing bomb and throws it at Star']'' *'''Rebecca Parham: I figured out how to make icing bombs. They're like water balloons but with icing! *'Star:' unzombified Where am I? Is this Mewni? *'Marco:' No, Star! You were...you know what, let’s continue bashing zombies. *'Star:' So where is this place? *'Marco:' Uh...Applecider Mansion? We still have zombies to kill! *'Star:' Don’t worry, I got...hey, where’s my wand? *'Marco:' Oh, you see, before you were zombified, a zombie took it away. *'DanTDM:' Star! I managed to get your wand back! Star's wand *'Star:' Thank you! *'DanTDM:' Now you can cast icing spells on those zombies! *'Star:' Icing, hmm… for a moment I got it! Cupcake blast! Star Butterfly tosses pink cupcakes from her wand at zombified Stampy, Lizzie and Stacy. The three aforementioned zombies turn back to their regular counterparts. *'Marco:' Sure, I guess cupcakes work too because of the icing? *'Stampy Cat:' Ugh, where am I? *'Stacy Plays:' I have absolutely no idea. *'LDShadowLady:' gibberish *'Pearl:' Wha? *'DanTDM:' Guys! You're back! *'Marco:' Star, incoming! to more gingerbread zombies *'Star:' Cupcake blast! Cupcake blast! Cupcake blast! the spell *'Buttercup:' Take this! to punch a gingerbread zombie *'Blossom:' Wait, Buttercup! Too late. Buttercup is zombified. But not until Stampy throws an icing bomb at the two zombies, defeating the gingerbread zombie and reverting Buttercup to normal. *'Carroll:' Star! Zombies are about to zombify Sir McCartney! *'Star:' gasps Cupcake blast! Star Butterfly frees McCartney by throwing cupcakes at the gingerbread zombies. *'McCartney:' Thank you, uh....who are you? *'Star:' I’m a magical princess from another… *'Marco:' Star, just properly introduce yourself! *'Star:' Alright, I’m Princess Star Butterfly from Mewni. *'McCartney:' Hello, Princess Butterfly. *'Star:' Just call me Star. *'LDShadowLady:' Hey Star, I just wanted to say thanks for unzombifying me. *'Star:' You’re welcome. The guests continue unzombifying everyone with Rebecca Parham's icing bombs. Meanwhile, back to the gang... *'Lukas:' What do we do once we find her? There are a million ways to play this. *'Red Ruby:' I say we ATTACK her heart! *'Blast:' I recommend we shoot our powers at her face! *'Jaiden:' Yeah! *'Janna:' I'm pretty sure she has a weakness. Though I'm not sure what it is. *'Assorted Cookie:' Me too. We’ll find that out when we get to her, I guess. One thing’s for sure, we can’t let her get the Baker’s Crystal. *'Rosie: '''Yeah. Oh, and I noticed you're back to normal! Wait, how did that happen? *'Assorted Cookie: Oh, the helpful purple triangular-shaped gem named Amelia, I think? She turned me back to normal with a counter spell, so I'm gonna thank her for that. *'Amelia Amethyst: '''You're welcome. *'Sean Sapphire: Where is Doughleficent exactly? *'Gary Garnet:' If I recall earlier, she’s heading to the tree that vaguely looks like Luan Loud. *'Jelo:' Luna. Lincoln has 10 sisters: if I can recall, their names are Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lucy and Lily. *'Gary Garnet:' Oh shoot. It’s confusing. *'Jelo:' Oddly enough, there are trees that vaguely look like them in Applecider Mansion. *'Gary Garnet:' Does this mean she’s after Applecider Mansion? *'Rosie:' Unfortunately, yeah. I guess. *'Red Ruby:' Does anyone still remember how to get there??? *'Assorted Cookie:' I do, follow me! The gang heads to Applecider Mansion, in the backyard. *'Jelo:' Hold up! Somebody call the rest here. *'Starcade:' I’ll do it. Star Star, gather everyone outside the mansion! *'Star:' Got it! The rest of the gang that were inside rushes to the gang outside. *'Jaiden:' Hey Rebecca! *'Rebecca Parham:' Hi, Jaiden! *'Tommy:' Blast! toward Blast *'Blast:' Tommy! toward Tommy and hugs him I’m so happy so see you’re ok buddy. I was afraid you’d be zombified by now. *'Captain Red Shell:' close to them He was, but we returned him back to normal, and made sure it didn’t happen again. *'Blast:' Captain Red Shell!? What are you doing here? I didn’t see you at the party. *'Captain Red Shell:' I didn’t plan to come to the party, because parties aren’t my thing. However, later I passed by Doughleficent’s castle, and overheard her talk about her plans, so I knew I’d have to come to help all of you. *'Alice:' Well, it’s a good thing you’re here. *'Jesse:' Great, looks like everyone is here. Now, all we need to do is find the tree that vaguely looks like Luna Loud! *'CypherDen:' We need to find it before Doughleficent does! *'Lisa:' I think I know where it is. Follow me! The gang run to the tree that vaguely looks like Luna Loud, while Lisa leads the way. *'Jelo:' Dude, how in the world do you know where a tree shaped like your sister's head is? *'Rebecca Parham:' Sometimes it's best not to question, Gerald. Things can be weird sometimes. *'Blue Ocean:' Yup, the lives of most of us are a vivid example of that. Meanwhile, Doughleficent has already arrived at the tree, searching for the Baker’s Crystal. *'Doughleficent:' Where is it? Spark said it was under here! Or was he wrong about the tree? I wonder... *'DanTDM:' NOOOO! We're too late! *'Doughleficent:' Ah-ha, indeed! You were close, but not close enough to stopping me! for the Baker’s Crystal under the tree *'Sarah:' You are never gonna get it! *'Doughleficent:' Found it! out the Baker’s Crystal So that spell worked after all! I must thank you, Spark, for spilling the beans! *'Sarah:' Spoke too soon. *'Spark:' I...I didn’t mean to! *'Assorted Cookie:' Calm down, Spark, we know it’s not your fault. *'Doughleficent:' Cream Puff! Dispose of these fools and make sure they suffer for all eternity. *'Red Ruby:' “Cream Puff”? scoffs Really? *'Cream Puff:' No way! I am never going to listen to you ever again! *'Doughleficent:' Oh, right. I forgot. Of course! the Baker’s Crystal Dear Cream Puff, I wish you are a loyal subject to me! *'Cream Puff:' scoffs Seriously? Ya think that's gonna stop me? *'Doughleficent:' Seriously! The Baker’s Crystal, under Doughleficent’s command, turns Dark Magic Cream Puff into her loyal subject. *'Doughleficent:' Now go destroy them all! *'Cream Puff:' hypnotized Sure thing, Master. *'Rosie:' Oh no, she's turned to the Dark Side again! *'Red Fork:' OH NO. *'Star:' Cream Puff! We can't lose Cream Puff twice in a row! *'Red Ruby:' Let’s destroy that crystal! *'Assorted Cookie:' Red, wait! Maybe we can use it against her later, let’s not destroy it first. *'Red Ruby:' Ooooh, good plan. *'Rosie:' This is the second time we're getting rid of the crystal. *'Assorted Cookie:' Wait, you’re gonna destroy it? I thought you guys wanted to keep it safe from her. *'Rosie:' Yeah, but we decided to destroy it so evil will stop attacking. *'Mario:' Then it just magically regenerated. *'Red Ruby:' Well then, here we go! Explosion time! Red Ruby throws a stick of TNT at the Baker’s Crystal, but it didn't work. *'Rosie:' I forgot to mention it has the blast resistance of obsidian. *'Jesse:' Obsidian? Isn’t that one of the hardest materials known to everyone? *'Petra:' Oh yeah. Maybe we’ll destroy it with diamond? *'Rosie:' I forgot; it's as tough as I dunno, almost bedrock or something? We need a special tool to destroy it. We had it once, but it disintegrated after use. *'Petra:' Can we make another one then? *'Luigi:' It's-a possible. *'Rosie:' The materials are hard to find though. *'Jesse:' Wait, what materials are we talking about here? *'Gary Garnet:' It won’t be hard to find if we use Amelia’s magic to find them. *'Rosie:' out her phone I got like, a year-old photo of the recipe. You need golden sparkle extracts from a world of gold. *'Diana Diamond:' A world of gold? I do remember an elder gemstone who is gold himself and lives in a world of gold. Is it that place? *'Rosie:' Yeah! *'Diana Diamond:' I know where it is. But first, the portal to that world lies in the Rainbow Temple. Fortunately, it’s nearby, so we won’t need transport. *'Jelo:' Where is it? *'Diana Diamond:' I’ll lead the way. The gang run to the Rainbow Temple. *'Jelo:' That isn't rainbow-y at all! *'Kyoji:' Man, this...this brings back so many memories! About us defeating Storm Cloud with Green Shadow and the others. *'Jaiden:' Wow, I wish I were there. Too bad I still had to work on a YT video. *'Rebecca Parham:' Wait Kyoji, have you been here before? *'Kyoji:' Yes. With Green Shadow, Star, Marco, Starcade and Diana Diamond. *'Diana Diamond:' He’s right. The temple is sort of a safeplace of portals that teleport you to the world where each elder gemstone is in, and the shocking thing I found out was, it was built by my father. *'Jelo:' Whoa, spoiler alert confirmed! *'Kyoji:' Uh what? *'Diana Diamond:' Moving on. Diana Diamond activates a portal and points to it glowing gold in colour. *'Diana Diamond:' That leads to the world of gold, AKA Goldstown. According to what Kyoji told me, the world used to be ruled over by coal briquettes before the remaining gold rebels overthrew the coal authorities and restored Goldstown to its former glory. *'Luan:' That experience must've been priceless! Tommy starts laughing. *'DanTDM:' sigh Can you just stop? *'Luan:' Hey, what's wrong with joking around every now and then? *'DanTDM:' facepalms This isn’t time for joking around! *'Tommy:' It is pretty fun though. *'Diana Diamond:' So let’s get those golden sparkle extracts and get out of here. *'Jelo:' Gang, let's go! ''C4: Interdimensional Ingredient Hunt'' The gang enters the portal and end up in Goldstown. *'Starcade:' You’re right, Kyoji, this does bring back memories. *'Red Ruby:' This should be a cakewalk. To find gold in a gold world? Literally almost everything is made out of gold! *'Jelo:' Man, I missed a lot last week. *'Red Ruby:' Eh, whatever. gold bricks Told you. Now let’s extract them and get out of here! *'Jaiden:' Wait, how can we extract those? *'Red Ruby:' I don’t know, ask Rosie. She’s the one with the recipe. *'Diana Diamond:' Kyoji, did you guys extract golden sparkle extract when you came here? *'Kyoji:' Nope. *'Diana Diamond:' Drat. *'Amelia Amethyst:' Oooh, maybe I can... *'Gary Garnet:' Wait, let me handle it. I know how to extract golden sparkle extract from gold bricks. Diana, I need the following apparatus…''down the lab apparatus '' Diana Diamond provides Gary Garnet with the items using her superpower. *'Gary Garnet:' Perfect. Now watch and learn, people. This is called “electrolysis”. *''Gary Garnet performs the electrolysis process and successfully extracts a little golden sparkle extract.'' *'Amelia Amethyst:' Hey Gary, is that magic? *'Gary Garnet:' No, it’s science. *'Rosie:' We're gonna need more of that. *'Red Ruby:' More gold bricks? No problem-o! *'A few bricks later…' *'Assorted Cookie:' You sure that’s enough to destroy the Baker’s Crystal? *'Rosie:' Yep! We now need some charm shards. *'Assorted Cookie:' What kind of charms? *'Rosie:' Charm shards! There are 2 types; diamond charm shards and jade charm shards. *'Diana Diamond:' Well, I have a diamond charm shard, because first of all, I am a diamond. And the castle in Gemstonia has loads of those. But not a jade charm shard, we’ll have to go find that. *'Starcade:' Wait a minute, jade charm shards? Isn’t there a world of jades we went to? *'Diana Diamond:' Yes, yes, Jadeville has lots of jades! We might have to ask Jade Jade though. *'Jelo:' So who's Jade Jade? *'Kyoji:' Long story short, the ruler of Jadeville. Real name is Jaiden Jade though. *'Jelo:' Huh. *'Leni:' Cool, does she have ice powers? *'Jelo:' Likely not. The gang return to the Rainbow Temple, and Diana Diamond activates the portal to Jadeville. *'Rosie:' loudly LET'S GO, GUYS! The gang enter Jadeville. *'Kyoji:' Welp, back to square one. We’re on the city of the first elder gemstone. *'Starcade:' Do you remember where the Jade Palace is? *'Kyoji:' Ah, nope. It’s been a long time since we last came here. *'Diana Diamond:' Follow me to the Jade Palace, I know where it is. *'Kyoji:' How? *'Diana Diamond:' I came here dozens of times with my dad. *'Kyoji:' Fair enough. The gang follow Diana Diamond to the Jade Palace. *'Rebecca Parham:' So this is Jade Palace. Right? *'Diana Diamond:' Apparently so. Jade Jade walking back to the Jade Palace Hey, Queen Jaiden! *'Jade Jade:' Diana? Jade Jade rushes in to hug the gemstones. *'Red Ruby:' silently Kill me… *'Toby Topaz:' Aw, come on, Red! No one likes a reluctant hugger! *'Jelo:' You must be Queen Jaiden Jade, right? I am Gerald Edmarkson, one of Starcade, Kyoji, Star and Marco's friends. *'Jade Jade:' Yes. Oh my, how can I forget about them? They helped save Jadeville from destruction, I couldn’t thank them enough. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you all. So, what are you all doing here? *'Diana Diamond:' We need a jade charm shard. It’s a pretty long story why. *'Jelo:' Hold up: You must be Diana Diamond, right? It's a pleasure meeting you guys! Star, Marco, Kyoji, Green Shadow and Starcade told me about you guys and the Legendary Rainbow Gem! *'Diana Diamond:' Yes, I am. Diana Diamond, the princess of Gemstonia. *'Jelo:' Wow, this New Year is exciting. I get to meet new people! *'Gary Garnet:' We’re technically not “people”. As a matter of fact, we’re gemstones, not human beings. *'Red Ruby:' Oh, shut up, Gary! No one cares about your boring explanations! *''While Red Ruby and Gary Garnet get into a fight, Jade Jade hands over a jade charm shard to Diana Diamond.'' *'Blossom:' So that's a jade charm shard... *'Diana Diamond:' But Queen Jaiden, I haven’t explained… *'Jade Jade:' Never mind that, Diana. It sounds important to me, and I won’t mind lending a hand. Please use it well, and I wish you good luck. *'Diana Diamond:' Thank you. *'Kyoji:' This reminds me of something. Jade Jade is the nicest elder gemstone that we’ve ever met! *'Diana Diamond:' Why’d you say that, Kyoji? *'Kyoji:' Let’s be honest, the others aren’t exactly very nice. Cruz Crystal was arrogant, Gordon Gold was rather hot-tempered, Axel Aquamarine wasn’t exactly the friendly type, Queenie Quartz was extremely tyrannical and more of a spoilt brat and Lawrence “Lapis” Lazuli was just plain lazy. We had to go through a lot to get them to help us. *'LDShadowLady:' Whoa. That must've took you a lot of effort. *'Starcade:' Yeah, no kidding. *'Jade Jade:' I understand that the others have not been exactly nice, but please don’t put it this way. They have their dark times. *'Kyoji:' I know, it’s just, the memory rush that gets me whenever I visit old places. I’m a little sentimental sometimes. *'Diana Diamond:' Yeah, so we gotta get going. Oh, and thank you again, Queen Jaiden. *'Jade Jade:' No problem. *'Jaiden:' What's next in the recipe? *'Rosie:' Hold up, I'm looking for it. *'Red Ruby:' Gah! What is it already? *'Rosie:' One enchanted crystal. *'Kyoji:' Enchanted crystal? Say, there were tons in Crystopia! *'Starcade:' I’m not sure if Cruz is still willing to help us after destroying her challenge room though. She sounded angry as we left. *'Marco:' Yeah, that's a problem. *'Kyoji:' I guess we’ll have to get her to help us then. Cut to Cruz Crystal's office. The gang has just entered the portal to Crystopia. *'Diana Diamond:' Hey there, Cruz! *'Cruz Crystal:' Diana? What are you doing here? *'Gary Garnet:' Oh gosh, it’s Cruz Crystal, the legendary inventor! I’m her biggest fan! *'Kyoji:' Wait what? *'Diana Diamond:' Right, I forgot to mention. Cruz is Gary’s idol, and her works have inspired Gary to set up his own company. *'Star:' bit nervous Hi, Cruz! *'Jelo:' I'm Gerald Edmarkson from the world of Earth. A bit awkward to meet you, uh....who are you? *'Cruz Crystal:' The name’s Cruz Crystal. I’m an inventor and…''Starcade, Kyoji. Star and Marco'' You brought them? *'Jelo:' Yeah....They're our friends. *'Diana Diamond:' Okay, let’s not get hasty here. *'Kyoji:' Alright, Cruz. We’re sorry for destroying your challenge room the last time we came here. I hope you can forgive us, and we’re kinda in need of help right now. *'Cruz Crystal:' After everything you did to me? No. *'Kyoji:' Come on! *'Starcade:' Well, I guess that room meant a lot to her. *'Marco:' So, Cruz. We came here to ask for another enchanted crystal. You see, it’s on an account… *'Cruz Crystal:' To save the world? I see where this is going. But answer me this, why do you think you deserve my help? *'Marco:' Hey, we went to see Jade Jade earlier, alright? Unlike you, she was more than willing to help us! *'Cruz Crystal:' I guess that’s fair. What exactly is happening though? *'Diana Diamond:' Basically, we’re stopping a bad cookie from ruling the world with a crystal. We don’t know what she’s doing back there! *'Rosie:' We stopped her once, but now I think she's improved her skills and she's a bit more powerful. *'Red Ruby:' Oh, and may I add, ugly? *'Gary Garnet:' I think I can handle this. Cruz Hey Cruz, I’m your biggest fan! *'Cruz Crystal:' Hold on, I recognise you! You’re Gary Garnet, the C.E.O. of Orange Inc back at Inventorville! *'Jelo:' What's Orange Inc.? Sounds a lot like Apple and Meeple. *'Gary Garnet:' Basically that’s the name of my company. We invent and sell electronic gadgets of greater quality. The OPhone is an example. *'Jaiden:' What does it do? *'Gary Garnet:' I currently carry an OPhone Xtraordinary. It can transform into a battleship, a race car or a bomber plane. It’s basically transportation and telecommunication strapped into one device. *'Cruz Crystal:' Is that really true? Where’d you get that inspiration? *'Gary Garnet:' You were my inspiration! I could never have done it without seeing you at work, you were really amazing! *'Cruz Crystal:' I...I...thank you. *'Kyoji:' So…. *'Cruz Crystal:' Take this enchanted crystal. to Diana Diamond an enchanted crystal I feel great after hearing what your friend said. Now move along, I have more things to do. *'Rosie:' T'was nice meeting you, Cruz! *'Mario:' Now what-a? *'Luigi:' Something from Toy World. Can't read it clearly. *'Diana Diamond:' Wait, but none of the portals back at the Rainbow Temple will lead us there! *'Rebecca Parham:' I think I know a way. *'Diana Diamond:' But there is a portal to Gemstonia. My castle has a portal which can take us anywhere. *'Rebecca Parham:' Okay then. Montage of the gang going to Toy World through Gemstonia. *'Jelo:' It's so vibrant! Reminds me of Nelward's song of the same name. *'Rosie:' It's something half-blue and half-yellow with some white glowy thing in the center. I think...? *'Sean Sapphire:' Are we there yet? *'Rosie:' Nope. *'Sean Sapphire:' So, are we even close? *'CypherDen:' Nah. *'Kyoji:' What’s that glowy thing anyway? *'Rosie:' I don't really remember. *'Red Ruby:' I can’t take this anymore! I’m going to find out myself! towards the glowy thing .....And Red Ruby falls into a ravine. *'Red Ruby:' What the? Hey, I’m stuck! Help! *'Star:' Red! *'Red Ruby:' Great, am I getting out or not? *'Star:' Don't worry! We'll save you! *'Red Ruby:' Please get on with it! *'Star:' Hmm…''a butterfly monster to pull Red Ruby out of the ravine '' *'Red Ruby:' That was scary! Uh...thanks. You’re not so bad after all. *'Star:' You’re welcome! *'Marco:' I actually wished that someday Star would use better spells than monstrous ones. *'Toby Topaz:' Are we near Toy World yet? *'Rosie:' I think we are! *'Star:' TOYS! *'Marco:' Not now, Star! *'Toby Topaz:' What are we looking for here exactly? *'Daisy:' We were going to look for something half-blue, half-yellow and with a white glowy thing in the center, but now we gotta rescue Red Ruby. *'Toby Topaz:' Wait, Star just saved Red! *'Daisy:' Whoa, really? Wow, was I that ignorant? *'Peach:' Yes, yes you were. *'Red Ruby:' Now can we go get that thing? That cookie-crazy cookie is still out there! *'Jelo:' Let's find another way- King Legolas Who are you? *'King Legolas:' I’m King Legolas. Now tell me, what are you doing in Toy World? It is a crime to trespass in this place without my permission. *'CypherDen:' We're trying to save our world from an evil cookie! *'King Legolas:' Is that so? *'Jaiden:' Yes! *'King Legolas:' Tell me, why do you need to get here for? If you’re saving the world, shouldn’t you be out there? *'Rosie:' Your Highness, we need to make a tool that can stop that aforementioned cookie, and one of its ingredients is located here. *'King Legolas:' What is this ingredient? Rosie shows King Legolas the picture on her phone. *'Rosie:' I don't remember what it was. *'King Legolas:' Half-blue, half-yellow and a glowing white center? I’ve never seen a toy like this before. Are you sure it’s the ingredient? *'Marco:' Yup. Do you know where it is? *'King Legolas:' Never has a toy like this one ever been seen in Toy World. You can go to Sugarland and ask if they have this ingredient though. I’ll see what I can do to help. *'Star:' Okay. *'Toby Topaz:' SUGARLAND? Oh no, that’s where Baroness Von Bon Bon lives! *'Kyoji:' And last I remembered, I made her chase after the king of Toy World after he chased us. *'Star:' sigh We're really sorry. *'King Legolas:' Nah, you’re fine, friend. I didn’t realise you were trying to save the world that time and you had to come. Never mind that, I think you’ll find that ingredient in Sugarland. The gang follow King Legolas. *'King Legolas:' Sugarland should be just straight ahead the rainbow road. *'Rosie:' Reminds me of that one Mario Kart track. *'King Legolas:' For those of you who don’t know, the ruler of Sugarland is Baroness Von Bon Bon. Her cake castle is surrounded by cotton candy clouds, which should be easy to spot. *'Rosie:' Okay! *'Kyoji:' Boy, can’t remember when was the last time I came here. *'King Legolas:' We have arrived at Sugarland, my friends. Good luck finding your ingredient here. *'Star:' Man, this place gives me memories. *'Toby Topaz:' Me too. Maybe the ingredient is in here? *'Rosie:' Likely! I don't even remember where it is! Out of nowhere, an anthropomorphic gumball machine appears! *'Starcade:' I recognise that gumball machine! That’s one of the Baroness’ subjects! *'Toby Topaz:' Oh no...one of the Baroness’s subjects? *'Janna:' Wait a minute, it's Sargent Gumbo Gumbull! *'Jelo:' Isn't he part of the Galactic Army? *'Starcade:' Really? I never knew that. *'Jaiden:' Makes sense, you weren't with us in the Locked Rooms. *'Starcade:' Yeah. *'Sargent Gumbo:' Look who it is! Alright, boys, come out and play! More subjects of Baroness Von Bon Bon appear: Lord Gob Packer, Kernel Von Pop, Muffsky Chernikov and Sir Waffington III. *'Starcade:' Uh oh. *'Jelo:' Royal trouble. *'Lord Gob Packer:' Looks like we have got some jaws to break! *'Kernel Von Pop:' Yeah! We can make them go POP! *'Muffsky Chernikov:' That topaz is going to pay for what he did to the Baroness! *'Sir Waffington III:' That’s right! We’ll bring him to the Baroness, so that he can decide what to do with him! *'Toby Topaz:' This is bad... *'Janna:' Really bad. The Baroness’ subjects charge at Toby Topaz. *'Toby Topaz:' They’re after me. *'Jaiden:' We'll stop you cold! ice blasts at the Baroness' subjects Baroness Von Bon Bon herself arrives! *'Baroness Von Bon Bon: '''Is that so? We serve our attacks freshly baked and RED HOT! Sic em', my sweet subjects! ''The Baroness' subjects unleash their various attacks at the gang. *'Diana Diamond: '''Where's that ingredient at anyway? *'Rosie: Hey, I don't remember! *'CypherDen: '''Zap! ''one of the subjects *'Diana Diamond: '''Hmmm...what if we make the ingredient? *'Red Ruby: 'That's wasting time! *'Diana Diamond: 'But if we can't find the ingredient, there has to be another way! *'Emma Emerald: 'You guys might wanna hurry on deciding here... ''Emma Emerald points to the Baroness awakening her castle, which is actually a monster in disguise, using it to attack the gang. * 'Luan: '''Well, that ain't going to be a ''cake-walk. Haha! Get it? No? Too soon? Okay. * 'Star: '''Take this! ''a rainbow blast from her wand at the castle * 'Baroness Von Bon Bon: '''Rainbows, really? My castle is able to take much more than that! ''The Baroness' castle fires peppermints at the gang while the Baroness herself constantly throws her head at them. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Argh! Floating heads! * '''Baroness Von Bon Bon: '''Fellow subjects, go and seize Toby! I'll take care of the gang. ''The Baroness' subjects charge towards a defenseless Toby Topaz. * '''Star: '''TOBY! * '''CypherDen: How about you eat this instead? *zaps the subjects* * Amelia Amethyst: 'I got you, guys! ''*raises a forcefield to protect Toby Topaz, Star and CypherDen* The Baroness' subjects attack the forcefield. * 'Amelia Amethyst: '''But I don't know for how long... * '''Jelo: '''Hopefully long enough so we can plan. * '''Baroness Von Bon Bon: '''I got you now! ''The Baroness' castle summons jellybean warriors with swords, some green and some pink, to attack Amelia Amethyst's forcefield. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Maybe not as long as we thought. * '''LDShadowLady: '''Whoever is in favor of freaking out, raise your hand. * '''Stampy: ''*raises both hands and constantly yells out the word panic*'' Rebecca sighs, then facepalms. * 'Jaiden: '''Wait! Maybe we can combine our powers to stop the Baroness and her minions! * '''Rebecca: '''Good idea, Jaiden! Thankfully, I learned how to be a Water Ninja last year. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''My forcefield's about to break! * '''Jaiden: '''Okay, here we go. ''Rebecca and Jaiden both do fast hand movements and concentrate hard enough. Suddenly, they both start glowing and floating; even their eyes are glowing! They then shoots a giant beam that drowns the Baroness' subjects and minions in cold water that quickly freezes. * 'Amelia Amethyst: '''We did it! * '''Toby Topaz: '''It's not over. As long as the Baroness is still here, I wouldn't be safe! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Don't worry, Toby! We'll protect you! ''(W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Adventures series Category:Stories by JeloElducal